So much more
by MMLM
Summary: Celebrating a year of Getty Love..


So this is my sort of my anniversary celebration of a year with the wonderful Getty girls. This is for all of them. Long Live Getty

"Happy Anniversary to Gio's deli!!"

POP! Streamers and confetti flew across the room.

Laughter was heard through the four walls of the deli. The always colorful place seemed even more colorful with vibrant colors of decorations, celebrating a year of accomplishments.

Gio's family had all come out to celebrate this event with him. Being Gio's family, there was loud sounds of laughter and animated Italian conversations taking place everywhere.

Gio was leaning against the glass door of his deli taking in the scenery of his family. He was happy and touched that the people he cared about, where here to celebrate something that meant a lot to him. His memory took him back to the first time he was here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"It might not seem big but it's a great place to start a business" **said a short and overweight man in a suit._

_**"I'll take it" **Gio said without hesitation. As he looked around the place he couldn't believe that he was actually doing this now. He looked at the window and could already see his logo on the front. _

_Perhaps a smiling pickle, that's seem approachable enough_

_he smiled _

"_I can't for her to see this." a smiling face popped into his head. _

_Betty Suarez_

_She was the reason he was standing in this place. This place that will lead to the start of his future success. If it weren't for her it would have probably been another year of working for other people and his dream of owning his own business would still be in the backburner. But now he was here and he knew_

_it was all thanks for her. He at first though that she was some sort of bizarre sign sent to him to go after his ambitions. But he later began to question it more. Perhaps it was faith. Maybe there was a bigger reason why god had put her in his path._

_**"Okay Mr. Giovanni Rossi, looks like you got yourself a Deli"**_

_The men shook hands and the Business manhandled Gio the keys to the place._

_**"Thank you sir" **__Gio said. He stepped back and admired the place again._

"_**I owe her for this…"**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Gio's smile faded a little. He had almost forgotten the moment when he said that. He had forgotten that Betty Suarez had taken part in his dream. He sighed. Deep down he knew something was missing, and now he figured out what it was. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back into the glass door.

_She's still pulling me in...._

He wasn't angry that je had crossed paths with her, for it was the reason he was standing there. But even after a year she wouldn't leave his mind. His mind then wandered to old thoughts about their crossing of paths, and if there was a bigger reason for it. He felt in his gut that it wasn't only for them to help each other realize their dreams. Maybe there was so much more to it.

A knock on his door brought him back to reality. He turned around and he actually almost stepped back at realizing who was standing there.

Betty.

She smiled nervously at him and then looked down at the lock at his door. He realized he had been looking at her for a while without making any gesture of letting her in. He quickly unlocked it and opened the door.

"Suarez, what are you doing here?"

"Happy Anniversary!" she blurted with a nervous smile. She turned a shade of red and began to ramble "For your deli I mean...not for us obviously..I meant for you deli."

Gio chuckled at her "Thanks but wait, your not here to smash my window again are you?"

She sighed "You're never going to let that go are you?" she said bitterly

He shook his head and began to laugh.

Both Gio and Betty did not notice that from across the room Gio's older sister and his mother had been watching their little reunion.

"Mamma" asked his sister "Who is that girl? "

Gio's mother was carefully observing the way Betty looked at Gio as he laughed. She recognized the look in her eyes. The look she herself gave Gio's dad.

"I think we are about to find out pretty soon" she said with a smile.

"D'accordo!" yelled a middle aged man with a merry face. He clapped his hands to get the attention of the people. "Enough talking" he said in a thick Italian accent "Time to dance!"

He turned on the stereo and as soon as the festive music began to sprung form the speakers all the people started clapping their hands and making a dance floor in the middle of the deli.

Betty and Gio turned to look at all his family having the time of their life.

Betty couldn't help but smile wider as she saw the happy faces. Her eyes drifted to a couple on the floor. Looking at them she would have probably though that by their age they wouldn't be dancing. But here they where in each others arms swaying together and looking as happy as the people who where spinning and jumping around them.

"That's my bisnonna and bisnonno" Gio informed Betty as he noticed where her eyes had drifted to.

"Married for more then 60 years" he said with pride looking back at them.

"Wow, must be true love" Betty said. She looked over at Gio and his eyes

came back to meet hers. He smiled at her and nodded "Yeah it is"

She retured his smile with one of her own and his eyes roamed over her face and then drifted to her mouth. Betty stopped breathing and slowly closed her eyes. Gio took this as encouragement and began to lean into her. Just as his lips began to brush hers.... they heard a yell.

"GIOVANNI!"

They both quickly leaned back flustered and Gio turned back to see where the yell had come from

"GIOVANNI" a dancing woman with long back hair yelled again "Affrettatevi! Venite e danza!"

Gio sighed and yelled "Si zia, Im provenienti!"

"Yeah hurry up! and stop macking on braces!" Yelled Nella from across the room

Betty became even more flustered and stared wide-eyed at Gio

Don't worry, half of my family doesn't speak English" he assured her.

"Half?...well that's just great!" she said in disbelief

Gio grinned and before she could react he took hold of her hands and pulled her to the middle of the floor

"Gio! What are you doing!?" she exclaimed

I'm dancing with you" he said laughing and then spun her and brought her back to

Him. Juts like faith had done. He was leading her as they swayed in unison to the fast beat of the music. His family threw knowing glances at them and began to clap and cheer encouragingly around them.

Betty didn't know why but she felt comfortable around his family. She herself enjoy being in the moment with Gio, with his family. She was genuinely proud and happy for Gio. It was him who helped her realize who she wanted to be and in that moment she realized what she wanted him to be for her.

Gio was surprised and happy to see her unabashed by the surrounding of his family. He looked over at his mom who smiled back at him with joy in her eyes. He smiled back and looked back down to Betty who was laughing. He realized that this was what he always dreamed of. Having all the people he loved in one space celebrating his success. Having his family meet the person who had changed his life and meant the world to him. Betty Suarez was not only a passerby who led him to his future, she was his future.

Their purpose for crossing paths was not only for them help each other figure out what they wanted to do and move on with their lives. Their meeting was not just a mere random encounter. It was more than that.

Definitely

It was so much more than that.


End file.
